undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
PersonaRune
@LNinadroid |date = August 31, 2019 |website = |type = Crossovers |tone = Semi-serious |setting = Neutral Bright |medium = Written Story |status = WIP |creator = Ninadroid |cocreator = |writer = Ninadroid |artist = |composer = |programmer = |spriter = }} PersonaRune is crossover AU between Deltarune and the Persona series. Various characters from different Persona games take the role of characters of characters in Deltarune. Story follows Akira a 17 year old boy who got framed for assaulting a man named Shido. He has been kept on probation and now works at the "Leblanc Cafe". Soon a very bizarre "eye shaped app" appears on his phone. Upon using the app he gets transported to a mysterious world know as the metaverse, a place made by the cognition of all the humans on earth. He meets a talking cat called "Morgana" who wishes to assist him in his Journey of "stealing the hearts" of corrupted adults and making them confess for their sins. Unlike the original Deltarune, the player does a choice, which leads to different ending. Character Changes Roles * Joker/Ren/Akira - Kris * Soujiro - Toriel * Kawakami - Alphys * Ryuji - Susie * Morgana - Ralsei * Akechi - Lancer * Jack Frost - C.round * King Frost - K.round * ???? - Clover * Theodore - Rouxxls Kaard * Sae - Jevil * Shido - King * Sho - Sans * Holy Grail - The Knight Bios Akira/Ren * He takes the role of Kris in this AU. * Goes by the nickname of "Joker". * The main protagonist of this story. Soujiro * He takes the role of Toriel in this AU. * Goes by the nickname of "Boss". * The owner of Le Blanc Cafe and the caretaker of Joker. Kawakami * She takes the role of Alphys in this AU. * Goes by the nickname of "Becky". * A teacher in Shuji Academy. Ryuji * He takes the role of Susie in this AU. * Goes by the nickname of "Skull". * A delinquent boy who swears often. * Best friends with Joker. Morgana * He takes the role of Ralsei in this AU. * Goes by the nickname of "Mona". * Joker and Skull's guide for the Metaverse. Akechi * He takes the role of Lancer in this AU. * Goes by the nickname of "Crow'. Theodore * He takes the role of Rouxxls Kaard in this AU. * Goes by the nickname of "Theo". Sae * She takes the role of Jevil in this AU. * Goes by the nickname of "Madame". Shido * He takes the role of the King in this AU. * Goes by the nickname of "Lion". Location Changes Hometown locations * Cafe leblanc - Toriel's house * Shuji Academy - School Dark World locations * Velvet Room - Ralsei's castle * Forest of Suffering - Scarlet Forest * The Ship of Pride - Card Castle Trivia * This is the first deltarune AU created by Ninadroid. Category:AUs Category:Crossovers Category:Semi-Serious Category:Neutral Bright Category:Written story Category:Deltarune AUs Category:Dark World